Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Princess Diana of Themyscira is an Amazonian warrior princess and one of the world's first superheroes, known as Wonder Woman. She is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, king of the Olympians. Born on Themyscira, Diana was raised in paradise, hearing tales of her the Amazons' great task of defeating the God of War, Ares, and bringing peace to the world, ushering in a new era of peace to the world. Upon coming of age, Diana began pursuing the life of a warrior, despite her mother's rejections. Determined to serve, she ultimately enticed her aunt Antiope to train her in secret but was soon discovered by her mother, Queen Hippolyta. Begrudgingly, the queen accepted Diana as a warrior and ordered Antiope to train her better than any other Amazon. After a training session, Diana happened to come across Captain Steve Trevor during his escape from the Imperial German Army. A battle soon followed, as the Germans tracked Trevor to Themyscira, where they invaded in pursuit of Doctor Poison's notes. The loss of her aunt and the realization of Mankind's downfall during the absence of the Amazons convinced Diana to join the war effort, recognizing Ares as the instigator of the conflict. In the following days, Diana soon uncovered Ares, who exposed her to be the God Killer, having been originally conceived to be the ultimate weapon against her brother. Following this revelation, a fierce battle ensued, where Diana fulfilled her purpose in freeing mankind from Ares' influence. The loss of Steve in World War I had left Diana sobered, but she vowed to protect humanity whenever she was needed, albeit cautiously and distantly. In modern times, Diana operates as the curator of the Louvre Museum as Diana Prince. Two years following the Battle of Metropolis, Diana came into conflict with Lex Luthor, who discovered a photograph of Diana and the Wonder Men during his search for metahumans. During her pursuit of Luthor, Diana crossed paths with Bruce Wayne, who discovered her secret after their confrontation during his search for the White Portuguese. Later, along with the photograph on Luthor's files Bruce sent her, Diana discovered the evidence of metahumans in the world. With her mission fulfilled, Diana prepared to depart back to London, but the emergence of the monstrous Doomsday led Diana to ally herself with Superman and Batman to take down the monster in a fierce battle that ended with the tragic death of Superman. Afterward, in the wake of Clark's funeral, Diana and Bruce decided to create a team to battle any future threats to the world. As the world mourned for the Man of Steel, Diana combated the rise of radicals who saw Superman's death as an omen and capitalized on the world's vulnerability. Shortly after the team assembled, Wonder Woman assisted in helping a newly resurrected Superman regain his memories. With the team now fully assembled, Wonder Woman contributed to the successful offensive against Steppenwolf, forcing the alien invasion into retreat. Afterward, she began to plan for the Justice League's future alongside Bruce Wayne. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely far higher | High 6-C Name: Diana Prince, Princess Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman, The God-Killer Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Female Age: 800 years old Classification: Amazon, Demigoddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent Warrior, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low, Said to be able to heal from bullet wounds quickly), Resistance to Poison (Walked through a poison gas cloud with no ill effects), Energy Projection, Energy Absorption / Redirection, Omnilingualism (She can fluently speak, read and understand all languages, even dead ones) | Same as before, but to a vastly higher level, plus Flight, Telekinesis (Destroyed Ares' projectiles) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Vastly superior to most, if not all, Amazons, who have fought Parademons. Destroyed the top of a Church), likely far higher (Barely fought against an extremely casual Ares) | Large Island level (Comparable, if not superior, to Aquaman. Killed Ares, who fatally injured Zeus, who created the island of Themyscira while on the verge of dying, after embracing her true nature as the daughter of Zeus. Comparable to Superman. Sliced Doomsday's arm with her sword. Briefly held her own against a resurrected Superman) Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually reacted to a bullet. Easily blocked a bullet at close range and several near point blank), likely far higher (Kept up with an extremely casual Ares, even blitzing him at one point) | Relativistic combat speed with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Equal to Pre-Mother Box Resurrection Superman. Blocked the Heat Vision at point blank range twice while fighting Doomsday) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Lifted a Mark IV. Casually lifted a large girder) | At least Class M, possibly Class Z '(Comparable to Superman) 'Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Island Class Durability: Building level+ (Withstood a massive explosion. Tanked having a large section of road fall on her), likely far higher '''(Withstood a blast from an extremely casual Ares), '''Higher '''with Shield/Bracelets | '''Large Island level (Survived hits from Ares. Took a punch from Doomsday so powerful that Doomsday himself was pushed back after punching her. Tanked a headbutt from resurrected Superman), higher with Shield / Bracelets Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range; higher with Lasso of Hestia Standard Equipment: *'Battle Armor:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Bracelets of Submission:' Two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Wonder Woman wears, to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are incredibly durable, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday, creating a massive wave of energy outwards. Also, by clashing her bracelets together, Wonder Woman can release a huge blast of energy herself, with it being powerful enough to make even Doomsday stagger back from the force of it. *'Lasso of Hestia:' A specialized unbreakable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. Wonder Woman successfully wielded it against Doomsday, even managing to temporarily restrain him while Superman delivered the finishing blow. *'Amazonian Shield:' A magical Amazonian shield that Wonder Woman uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is incredibly durable, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday. *'Sword of Athena:' A legendary Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday, with her having used it to cut off one of the latter's arms. Intelligence: Incredibly High (Wonder Woman is an excellent warrior and scholar with thousands of years of battle training and tutoring by the Amazons. As well as being able to speak hundreds of languages.) Weaknesses: Can be killed by sharp objects such as bullets. Key: Pre-Awakening | Post-Awakening Others Notable Victories: Faora-UI (DC Extended Universe) Faora's Profile (Awakened Wonder Woman was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Greek Gods Category:Adults Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Amazons Category:Superheroes Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Lasso Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6